M'era Luna
se produisant pendant l'édition 2005]] Le M'era Luna Festival est un festival de musiques gothique et metal ayant lieu tous les deuxièmes week-ends d'août, dans la ville d'Hildesheim en Allemagne depuis 2000. Le M'era Luna prend place sur l'aéroport d'Hildesheim. Le festival propose à ses spectateurs deux scènes, l'une montée chaque année pour l'occasion, et l'autre située dans un hangar à avions. Chaque année, c'est une quarantaine de groupes qui se produisent sur ces scènes pour à spectateurs. Programmation 2000 Aenima, Anathema, And One, Anne Clark, Diary of Dreams, DKAY.com, Estampie, Evils Toy, Faith and the Muse, Fields of the Nephilim, Funker Vogt, Haggard, HIM, Illuminate, L'Âme Immortelle, Letzte Instanz, Lithium, Marc Almond, Merlons, Mila Mar, Near Dark, Oomph!, Phillip Boa & The Voodooclub, Project Pitchfork, Rosenfels, Stromkern, Suicide Commando, The 69 Eyes, The Cassandra Complex, The Godfathers, The House of Usher, The Mission, The Sisters of Mercy, Tiamat, Umbra et Imago, Unkown, Velvet Acid Christ, VNV Nation, Zeromancer 2001 Apoptygma Berzerk, Atrocity, Beborn Beton, Clan of Xymox, Covenant, De/Vision, Escape with Romeo, Gary Numan, Godhead, Goethes Erben, Icon of Coil, In Strict Confidence, Justin Sullivan, Lacuna Coil, L'Âme Immortelle, Letzte Instanz, Marilyn Manson, Melotron, Mesh, Obscyre, Paradise Lost, Poems for Laila, S.P.O.C.K, Schock, Subway to Sally, Terminal Choice, The 69 Eyes, The Cult, The Inchtabokatables, Theatre of Tragedy, Wolfsheim, Zeromancer 2002 Angels & Agony, Assemblage 23, Ataraxia, Bloodflowerz, Blutengel, Care Company, Culture Kültur, Das Ich, Funker Vogt, HIM, Hocico, Ikon, In Extremo, L'Âme Immortelle, London After Midnight, Nosferatu, Oomph!, Pzycho Bitch, Rosenfeld, Schandmaul, Seabound, Soft Cell, Suicide Commando, Sulpher, The 69 Eyes, The Cascades, The Gathering, The Sisters of Mercy, Therion, VNV Nation, Welle:Erdball, Within Temptation, Zeraphine 2003 After Forever, Apocalyptica, Apoptygma Berzerk, Autumn, Blutengel, Camouflage, Chilburn, Colony 5, Deine Lakaien, Diary of Dreams, Dive, Evereve, Gothminister, Haujobb, Hekate, Illuminate, In Strict Confidence, Killing Joke, Lithium, Melotron, Mesh, Mila Mar, Ncor, Neuroticfish, Nightwish, Phillip Boa & The Voodooclub, Project Pitchfork, Placebo, Red Lorry Yellow Lorry, Qntal, Subway to Sally, SITD, The Breath of Life, Terminal Choice, Unheilig, The Crüxshadows, Within Temptation, Wayne Hussey, Zeraphine, Xandria 2004 Anne Clark, ASP, Blutengel, Chamber, Cold, Covenant, De/Vision, Decoded Feedback, Dulce Liquido, Elis, Epica, Exilia, Fiddler's Green, Fixmer/ Mc Carthy, Flowing Tears, Funker Vogt, Gothminister, Icon of Coil, In Extremo, In Strict Confidence, L'Âme Immortelle, Lacrimosa, Oomph!, Pink Turns Blue, Rotersand, Saltatio Mortis, Samsas Traum, Schandmaul, Soman, Suicide Commando, The Eternal Afflict, The Fairsex, The Faith and the Muse, The Mission, Therion, Tristania, Umbra et Imago, Warren Suicide, Welle:Erdball, Within Temptation, Wolfsheim 2005 Amduscia, Atrocity, Autumn, Cephalgy, Combichrist, Deine Lakaien, Diary of Dreams, Faun, Flesh Field, Gåte, Hocico, In mitri medusa inri, KiEw, Lacuna Coil, Leaves Eyes, Limbogott, Melotron, Negative, NFD, Osiris Taurus, Potentia Animi, Qntal, Schandmaul, Skinny Puppy, Staubkind, Subway to Sally, SITD, The 69 Eyes, The Birthday Massacre, The Crüxshadows, The Klinik, The Neon Judgement, The Sisters of Mercy, The Vision Bleak, Trisomie 21, VNV Nation, Zeraphine 2006 Apoptygma Berzerk, ASP, Bauhaus, Blutengel, Clan of Xymox, De/Vision, Deathstars, Die Krupps, Dope Stars Inc., Elane, Epica, Front Line Assembly, Funker Vogt, Girls Under Glass, Gothminister, In Extremo, In Strict Confidence, Letzte Instanz, Liv Kristine, Lluther, Mesh, Midnattsol, Ministry, Mona Mur feat. St. Claire, Nitzer Ebb, Northern Lite, Regicide, Rotersand, Samsas Traum, Solitary Experiments, Soman, Sono, Spetsnaz, Terminal Choice, The Birthday Massacre, The Gathering, Tristania, Unheilig, Within Temptation, XPQ-21 2007 32 Crash, And One, Angels & Agony, Animal Alpha, Anne Clark, Assemblage 23, Big Boy, PESTICIDE, Client, Covenant, Cultus Ferox, Deine Lakaien und Die Neue Philharmonie Frankfurt, Diorama, Dir en grey, Down Below, Emilie Autumn, Fair to Midland, IAMX, Implant, Jesus on Extasy, Krypteria, Lacrimas Profundere, Lola Angst, My Dying Bride, Necro Facility, Nosferatu, Pain, Proceed, Rabia Sorda, Schandmaul, Skinny Puppy, Suicide Commando, The 69 Eyes, The Crüxshadows, The Jesus and Mary Chain, The Lovecrave, Tool, Warren Suicide, Welle:Erdball 2008 Agonoize, Cinema Strange, Apoptygma Berzerk, ASP, Blitzkid, Combichrist, DAF, Delain, Eisbrecher, Elegant Machinery, Elis, End of Green, Epica, Frank the Baptist, Front 242, Hocico, Irfan, Mesh, Moonspell, Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio, Painbastard, Rabenschrey, Saltatio Mortis, Samael, Tanzwut, The Legendary Pink Dots, The Other, The Vision Bleak, Unheilig, VNV Nation, Mono Inc., New Model Army, Paradise Lost, Red Lorry Yellow Lorry, Fields of the Nephilim, Christian Death, Lacrimas Profundere, Klimt 1918, Din (A) Tod, Reflexion 2009 Alexander Veljanov, Apocalyptica, Ashbury Heights, Blutengel, Deathstars, De/Vision, Die Apokalyptischen Reiter, Faderhead, Frozen Plasma, Grendel, Heimataerde, IAMX, Jesus on Extasy, Krypteria, L'Âme Immortelle, Leichtmatrose, Letzte Instanz, Lola Angst, Mina Harker, Nachtmahr, Nightwish, No More, Oomph!, Peter Heppner, Schelmish, Scream Silence, SITD, Spetsnaz, Star Industry, Subway to Sally, The Birthday Massacre, The Crüxshadows, The Prodigy, Tiamat, Tyske Ludder, Untoten, Welle:Erdball, Whispers in the Shadow, Zeraphine, Zeromancer 2010 Agonoize, Ambassador 21, Amduscia, Angelspit, Brendan Perry, Celine and Nite Wreckage, Colony 5, Combichrist, Crematory, Das Ich, Editors, Eluveitie, Faith and the Muse, Feindflug, Hanzel und Gretyl, Ignis Fatuu, Illuminate, In Extremo, Lacrimas Profundere, Leandra, Nitzer Ebb, Placebo, Punish Yourself, Rabenschrey, Rotersand, Saltatio Mortis, Samsas Traum, Skinny Puppy, Stolen Babies, The 69 Eyes, The Other, The Sisters of Mercy, Unheilig, Zeraphine 2011 A Life Divided, Apocalyptica, ASP, Atari Teenage Riot, Blind Passenger, Coppelius, End of Green, Equilibrium, Fetisch:Mensch, Funker Vogt, Gothminister, Hurts, Julien-K, Mesh, Mono Inc., My Dying Bride, Nachtmahr, Project Pitchfork, Tanzwut, Teufel, The Beauty Of Gemina, Tiamat, Tying Tiffany, VNV Nation, Within Temptation, The Mission Veo. 2012 In Extremo, Subway to Sally, Schandmaul, Fields Of The Nephilim, Eisbrecher, Megaherz, Diary Of Dreams, Suicide Commando, De/Vision, Leather Strip, Welle:Erdball, KMFDM, Faun, Amduscia, Letzte Instanz, Lacrimas Profundere, Rabia Sorda, Noisuf-X, Heimataerde, Roterfield, Lahannya, Jäger 90, Les Jupes. 2013 Apoptygma Berzerk, ASP, Blutengel, Clan of Xymox, Coppelius, Cultus Ferox, Deine Lakaien, Desdemona, Diorama, Eden weint im Grab, Eisenfunk, End of Green, Front 242, Front Line Assembly, Gothminister, Haujobb, HIM, In the Nursery, Kirlian Camera, Lord of the Lost, Mesh, Molllust, Mono Inc., Nachtmahr, Nightwish, Ost+Front, Rêverie, Saltatio Mortis, Schwarzer Engel, Staubkind, Tanzwut, The 69 Eyes, The Arch, The Crüxshadows, The Klinik, Unzucht, Zeromancer (à la place d'IAMX). Liens externes * (de) Site officiel de:M'era Luna en:M'era Luna Catégorie:Festival de metal Catégorie:Festival de musique gothique Catégorie:Festival de musique en Allemagne Catégorie:Culture en Basse-Saxe